Regret or not
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Tryed to make a oneshot but it was to long: an new law makes icigo fight her heart...and serrenedy WARNIG: KxI also If your reading my other story will contain spoilers
1. A slumber of memories

Serrenedy: "Ah…a one-shot. Aren't I great?"

Masaya: "You're the author?" insert shocked expression here

Serrenedy: "Yup. And, unfortunately for you, I'm a Masaya H8R." wicked laff

Masaya: "Wait, then who do you like?'

(Kish appears out of thin air again) (How cliché)

Serrenedy: "Hiiiiii, Kishu…." begins annoying-as-hell giggling behind hand

Masaya: "That's just bittersweet."

Kish, temptingly: "Who wants a sugar rush?"

Masaya: "Don't you dare, you know I have to baby-sit this crazy one!"

Kish: ignores Masaya and gives authoress sugar rush anywayz.

Authoress: jumps around like i-dot. (That's how my cousin spelled idiot. Because...she's an idiot.)

Authoress/Serrenedy: "Do the disclaimer, stupid one!"

Masaya: "She's talking to you, Kish."

Kish: "But didn't she say was a Masaya H8R?"

Authoress/Serrenedy: "Yes, I did, Kishy Wishy! Now _Masaya_, idiot, do the dmn disclaimer! Before I kill you…er, faster. Before I kill you faster!"

Masaya: "sigh Serrenedy does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any thing correlating to Tokyo Mew Mew, (thank gawd) with the exception of her original characters, Lydia/Serrenedy/etc, and personal changes MADE to the mews. Like, gawd, are you happy now? I was, like, dying!"

Kish: "You sound sooo gay."

Serrenedy: "That's because he is."

Masaya: "No I'm not."

Serrenedy: types randomness into keyboard "Now you are."

Masaya: "Ouch. Like, dmn."

Serrenedy: "Hmm, you're right. The guys don't deserve you like Ichigo does. Let's make you a lesbo."

Masaya: "But I'm not a girl."

Serrenedy: types randomness into keyboard: "Now you are."

Masaya: "ouch. Like….double dmn." looks down at body and starts crying.

Kish laffs head off as Ichigo stares in horror.

Kish: "Does this mean I get Ichigo?"

Serrenedy/Authoress: "Of course, Kishy Wishy!" pinches cheek

Okay, that is the end of the disclaimer. By the way…that, and the story, is being typed by Authoress's friend upstairs. That is me. Caroji. (-)

Heheh, I like cats.

Oh my gawd. looks at print preview we wrote w hole page with just the friggin disclaimer! Dang! We got quite carried away…

"Ichigo," Serrenedy started.

"What?"

"Why do you like that Masaya guy so much? I mean, anyone can tell Kish likes you. And he's cuter."

Ichigo huffed. "If you think he's so cute, why don't you go grab him? Two, Masaya is perfect."

She noticed Serrenedy gag at the sound of the word, "perfect."

"Uh, Ichi?" said Serrenedy. "Look at these." She indicated her wrists, which had dark red bruises on them from previously wearing her bracelets. Ichigo cringed as she remembered.

Flashback!

_Serrenedy, walking down the street. Talking to Ichigo. _

"_Yeah, but don't…"_

_At the word don't, pink sparkles flew around her, bringing her to her knees. Electrocuting her._

"_Do not--! Do not--!" she screeched, and the electrocution stopped. She got up slowly, gasping, and stood up straight. She sighed and fell slightly into a slump. She was electrocuted again.  
Ichigo gasped. "Why'd that happen?"_

_Serrenedy sighed. "If I'm not absolutely perfect…" She held up her wrists, displaying two bracelets hanging from them, bigger than the others, closer to her skin. She lifted her pants slightly to show two more shackle-like bracelets. Suppose they were anklets, being that they were around her ankles. Then she pulled her collar down slightly, unveiling a huge silver necklace that looked so tight that it was choking her._

"_This…is my punishment. Punishment for being imperfect. Electrocution. Suffocation. Every time I act imperfect, these get tighter. And I get shocked every time." She sighed, and then smiled. "But this is about you, Ichi!" Her perky attitude returned._

"You see why I can't really stand the word perfect? But I guess you can't expect to after seeing what I have been through. But you can't be perfect without consequences. Think about Kyle."

Ichigo sighed as she thought about Serrenedy's ex. He'd been the reason that Atlantis sunk. He had gotten close to Serrenedy to steal from the Royal treasury. Then he'd gone behind her back and married---well, tried to marry---Serrenedy's older sister. Serrenedy had been heartbroken over him…Guess it was a bad idea. To have a kingdom in the middle of the ocean and break the heart of someone who controlled water. He and his people drowned. So did Serrenedy's sister. Simultaneously Lydia, Serrenedy's friend, and also owner of the "perfect" boyfriend, burned down Bombay. (I can't really remember the name of the actual island that burned, but the name is quite close.—Caroji)

Kyle and Dylan both died that day from cheating on the princesses. And they had promised each other that they would never let each other fall for the so-called perfect guy, because he had to be planning something; especially since Courtney gave the not-so perfect guy a chance and ended up totally happy. Ichigo decided Serrenedy had a point.

Maybe perfect wasn't always best. She had even lost count of how many times Serrenedy had tried to set her up with Kishu. For her cough own good cough.

"Hey!" Serrenedy shouted. "Don't you remember I have a thought radio? I can hear all your dirty little thoughts!"

"I don't think like that!"

"Just kidding. But it is for your own good."

Ichigo sighed.

"But did he, like honestly, like_ tell_ you?"

Ichi groaned again. Yet another failed attempt to get her to like Kish. She heard, "Drama Queen" by Lindsay Lohan, playing in the distance. _That's got to be Serrenedy, _she thought.

"THOUGHT RADIO!" shouted Serrenedy again, invading Ichi's thoughts once again. The cat girl snapped to attention. _Don't think anything. Don't think anything, _she thought repetitively. _That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, there's barely anything in that head of your anyway. laugh_

Ichigo hit her head. "Serrenedy, get out of there!"

The physical Serrenedy laughed beside her. Ichigo huffed. She had no idea why she had come to this sleepover in the first place. She had already known what that had meant, Serrenedy sugar-high with music blaring in the background and trying to talk Ichigo into going out with Kish before she was forced to do something drastic. Ichigo shivered. Last time she had done something drastic, was when she had a knife poised over Masaya's heart. She would have killed him, but there were two good reasons not to: One, Ichigo had given Kish the kiss that had started the knife-incident in the first place, and Two, Dak (pronounced; dark) (the guy Serrenedy liked, but wouldn't let herself fall in love because of Kyle) had said that he didn't like fighting; so Serrenedy had coughaccidentallycough sprained her ankle. Strange, seeing as she could heal in a second.

_Correct_, Serrenedy said, butting into her thoughts. _You wouldn't want that to happen again. I might, but—_

_Get outta there! _Ichigo yelled.

Serrenedy taunted, _you can't make me. Nya nya nya!_

Ichigo glared at the Serrenedy sitting right next to her.

"You didn't answer my question yet."

"Huh?" Ichigo was caught off guard.

"Has he really, like, actually, truly like said, like he actually like, likes you?"

"Huh?"

"DOES HE LIKE YOU?"

"Yes."

"Did he say it?"

"Well, not really. Not in so many words."

"So home-bro ain't said notin yet?"

"How," asked Ichigo, "do you turn from British accent and princess like stature to straight up ghetto in a mater of seconds?"

"Huh?" Now Serrenedy was the confused one.

"Whatever could that mean?"

Back to the British accent.

Ichigo simply stared for a couple of seconds and groaned. "No. He hasn't said it. Dang it shut up. It's midnight, go to sleep, gawd dammit!"

Serrenedy, shocked by the sudden transition from exasperated to cursing, said, "In case you don't remember, I don't need to sleep."

"Sleep anyway," Ichigo said bluntly.

"Okay," Serrenedy said, and fell backwards into a deep slumber.

Just. Like. That.

Ichigo stared in shock before declaring, "She's wee-urd." Then she fell asleep herself.


	2. next day

Finally people I was waiting until I got a review to let you guys see a bit more of the story but jezz-Louise ya'll don't type people not a dang thing I've been waiting very patiently enjoy the next part

* * *

The next day, Ichigo opened her brown eyes just to find herself staring into bright pink ones. She screamed and jumped up, just as she did every time Serrenedy did that.

"Geez Louise," Serrenedy said, hanging from the ceiling. She jumped down and landed on her feet. "You'd think after I did that ten times, you'd be used to it. Another reason you and Kish are great for each other. Neither one of you likes surprises. But somehow, Kish pops out of nowhere everyday...gosh, talk about irony."

Ichigo still panted from the horror of "waking up" and seeing Serrenedy in her face.

Serrenedy chirped, "Breakfast in half an hour!" She then ran to where Ichigo guessed the kitchen was. She got dressed in the outfit Serrenedy had laid out for her. It was a sleeveless top in the hottest shade of pink, with "Prom Queen" running across the front in her fancy old-fashioned letters. A crown headed the Q. Also, she was forced to sport a mini denim skirt that was (thankfully) blue, just like all denim should be.

Note: The typist just noticed the authoress's light pink skirt with sequins across the bottom. REVISED EDITION: Also, she was to wear a mini denim skirt—in pink—with pretty, girly sequins on the bottom.

Authoress glares at typist: "THE SKIRT IS BLUE!"

However, the shoes were sandals were pink to match the shirt. It was a bit—er, how do you say? --- revealing.(note: the shirt was over her stomack and the skirt only went to the thigh) Which could only mean thing: Serrenedy sewed it short on purpose. This meant, Uh-oh. Ichigo slowly-as-possible, made her way to the kitchen.

She peeked inside the big gaping hole Serrenedy called a door. She was right. Leaning against the counter, arguing that he didn't need more meat on his bones, in a home-sewn outfit, (courtesy of Serrenedy, since she obviously sews outfits for everybody) was the green-haired nightmare that was Kish. (The author loves Kish, and the typist doesn't like him as much as before (but still does down deep) but Ichigo doesn't). His hair was bright pink and waist-length, Just like Serrenedy's thanks to him letting her practice on it. The baka. The handsome baka.( athour and typest start drooling)

Ichigo bravely groaned and waltzed into the kitchen just as Serrenedy used magic to change Kish's hair back to normal.

"Thank you!" Kish shouted thanklessly. Ichigo groaned again to make her presence known.

"Kitty!" Kish said gleefully. "How's my Koneko-chan?"

"I'll Koneko-chan your sorry ss if you come any closer!"

"Well, Ichi, you got all dressed up. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a dress but if you _really _want to impress me than...

"Shut-up you perv, you know Serrenedy always sews these teeny tiny little f outfits when ever you show your ugly little f face!"

"You know you didn't have to wear it," Serrenedy interjected. "You chose to, you could've worn your P.Js to ask me to lengthen it, but you didn't which means that you wanted to look good."

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"And you knew Kishu was coming."

"Yes," Ichigo replied again.

"So you wanted to look good for Kishu," Serrenedy concluded.

"Yes, wait, NO!" Ichigo screamed, easily getting confused.

"But you just said that you wanted to look good," Serrenedy said.

"Yes...but--" Ichigo started.

"Good for Kish," Serrenedy stated.

"Wait, _huh_?" Ichigo gasped.

"Yes or no?" Serrenedy questioned.

"Er, yes?" Ichigo said, confused.

"Exactly," Serrenedy said. "Uh, what just happened?"

"What happened?" Kishu repeated. "What happened is, you just admitted that you wanted to look good for me."

"Wait, _what?"_ Ichigo frantically said, wishing she knew what was going on. (Dumb blondes. Er...redheads? Pinkheads?)

(Authoress glares and barks: ROJI!)

(Caroji: Heheheh.)

"Let's just see if there's something on TV," Serrenedy said, exasperated at the fighting **couple.** (Note: I said couple.)

"Ah, just like you to do that," said a new voice. All of a sudden a short-haired redhead jumped from the ceiling Spiderman style.

(Authoress and typist begin fighting over the Spiderman comment, since author hates Spiderman.)

(Caroji: Here I shall tell my story. At the gift store I saw a cheap knock off of Spider man called Spader Man. Now, which would you prefer to call myself? Eh? EHH?)

"Yo, Rennedy!"

"Lyd!" Serrenedy screamed.

"What's up?"

"The sky," said the pink-haired princess seriously.

"Dang, you need to get out more. Watch the news as long as you're inside. Didn't you hear the sky is falling?"

"That is a silly nursery rhyme from the eighteenth century, did you not know?" Serrenedy huffed.

Lydia stated tersely, "Well, aside from the sky's slow collapse which would lead us all to believe it is the end of the world..." She winked. "...Dak is on the tellie."

"Really? Well, for research purposes, I suppose, I will be forced to watch the television."

"The only thing you'll be researching is Dak's anatomy. Preferably his toned muscled chest...?" bursts out laughing

Serrenedy would have turned bright pink, but she noticed the heat rushing to her face and grabbed her fan before anyone could see her blush. She grabbed the remote anyway but stopped to sniff the air. She said, "There's gas somewhere."

Lydia sniffed. Then, "I smell it too." She looked the others in the eye and said, "I _told_ you it was the end of the world."

Serrenedy turned on the television and rushed to get to the news channel as fast as possible. On it, a news reporter was saying, "If you smell gas in the air, do not be alarmed. It is simply our new way of making sure that there are no more rapes in Tokyo. If the rapist takes the victim's virginity, they are forced to be married noticeable by the wedding ring automatically taking form on there left ring-finger. This gas is simply implanting this information into your bloodstreams. So unless you want to be married, don't have sex. That is all."

"Gayness, I swear," Lydia grumbled.

Serrenedy grabbed Lydia so that she was whispering in her ear: "Lyd...this could be our chance! Think about it. Those two are made for each other. I have seen them on my Matchifier (note: a Matchifier is my own creation, my P.D.A. has an attachment where you use someone's D.N.A to see if they are compatible, they make puzzle pieces if the puzzle piece fits then that means that the two people on the pieces are true loves.) and I didn't spend all that time trying to get them to fall for each other for no reason now since we don't know that Masaya loves Ichi for sure then I have a plot that will guarantee Kishu and Ichigo will be together insert Serrenedy's slow evil smile _forever_." insert award-winner for best evil laugh ever She smiled contently while Ichigo gaped in shock and fear. Since she knew that when Serrenedy smiled and laughed like that in _one paragraph_ that something was up, and she needed to be mindful.

Serrenedy caught Ichigo's (boring-by-now) terrified gape; she said chirpily, "What?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and said, "I bet she's not a virgin...and now she has to marry Masaya. Heheh, there goes our plan."

Serrenedy grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Nope," she said, examining the cat girl's hand. "I see no wedding ring." Serrenedy confirmed

"That's strange" Ichigo interjected... "I should be married to massya since the guy said _automatically" _

"This happened in our galaxy to" Serrenedy said remembering something "First kiss is an engagement ring and sex is marriage, I was engaged to Kyle and when I killed him the ring disappeared which means..." Serrenedy, Lydia, and Kish looked at each-other before going into a round of "Ding dong Masaya's dead"

* * *

Judging by what I said Before If you want to see more story hit review even though he's dead... or _is_ he hmm 


	3. Authoress note

Okay some of you didn't get that last chappie and trust me it's totally understandable so in pt.2 you understand it, be nice and I might a trilogy... also my mother noticed how much time I'm spending so no chapters for a while... I'm sorry I was trying to be a good Authoress and update every-time you reviewed but it ain't working expect a lot more by june when I don't have school


	4. Massya nightmare

Oky-doky then, I know that it's WAY after July but I had Summer-camp and then I got put under punishment so give me a break please? No he's not dead yet note _YET _Disclaimer See First chapter I'm tired so this chapter will be short sadly sigh I have procrastination and focus issues I'm actually surprised that I'm finishing this chapter sorry that its 5 months late I have no time skills cry

In the middle of the singing and dancing a song BLARED out of the ceiling...or at least part of one

'_I HATE every-thing about You!!!!!!!!!!!' _ was that song,

"Serrenedy who do you hate but love?" Ichigo asked calmly

"Listen closer that's only that one line" Serrenedy said totally agitated.

"Well who do you hate that much?" Ichigo asked almost stupidly. Serrenedy shot her one of her infamous 'you've got three seconds to stop acting stupid before I come over there and kill you' death glares, "Ohh that's right Massya" Ichigo said noticing that the happy cheer party had quickly dissipated once the song/doorbell had started, yes Serrenedy had a specific song for any-one who came threw the door...yes we ALL know she is wired beyond belief.

"Serrenedy?" yelled a girlish boy's voice, "How come every-time I come in here I get lost? (Pause) Where are you?" Massya yelled from the forever open front er Door? Or at least that's what Serrenedy called it you see to get to Serrenedy's ship you had to walk DEEP into the woods and into the Sakura forest, from there you had to go to the exact center of the forest where the largest tree was, climb the tree and go to the exact middle of the tree where another tree was growing, climb that one and there was a rope ladder, climb that and tape 'shave and a hair-cut' on the hatch to get it open so nobody could EVER figure out where the ship was unless somebody told them

"Where do you THINK I am dummy it's breakfast-time" Serrenedy shouted "I'm in the Kitchen"

"Which one?"

"The front one"

"Which one?"

"The third one"

"Where"

"To the right" A few moments after she said this Massya appeared the doorway...facing the _wrong_ way, rather than correct him Serrenedy got this crafty look in her eye, grabbed a hover board and positioned it behind him without speaking and climbed on it so she was right behind Masaya's ear.

"I don't see you"!! The idiot yelled "Where's the kitchen?"

Then she let out a Good _LOUD_ Scream "Maybe you'd find it if ya looked the right way!!" Massya Jumped threw the roof, all things considering this was a hard feat bring as the roof was 20'7 and he was 6'6 He's only that tall cause Serrenedy's only 5'4 and he has to be taller than her being that she about 12 in birthday format and in birthday format he's almost 16 all of a sudden the Rainbow-Brite theme-song started up.

"Ohh the desert tray's arrived" Serrenedy said ecstatically in singsong before skipping to open the door _for _them instead of forcing then to find there way threw her enormous house

"Hola Desert platter" Serrenedy said chirpily to the mews and aliens Zackaro sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Technically I'm a fruit" She said trying to bring Serrenedy down from the _forever_ sugar high that kid was on. 'No wait that's not a sugar _high_ that's a sugar astronomical' she corrected herself. Then Serrenedy said something that made Zackaro reconsider killing her.

"Yeah put your boyfriends name's Pai so it's Pomegranate-Pie which _is_ a desert" She Chirped. Purin giggled at the comment and Massya rubbed his head uneasily

"Erm I have something to say" He struggled-there was no way to tell how they all would take it "I'm leaving for America and I won't be back till 5 years latter" He said in one huge breath. Unsurprisingly Lydia and Kishu started Cheering there happy little heads off, but amazingly Serrenedy looked almost as upset as Ichigo, not sad like Ichigo just 'I don't want him to go'ish.

"Serrenedy do you care?" Massya asked in his stupid little wrong gender voice. This managed to snap Serrenedy out of the trance like state she had been in while standing there

"Huu? Oh. About you leaving not really I'm just mad it has to be _America _of all places. I have a pen-pal up there. So now you're her problem stead of mine and she doesn't have the heart to kill people." Serrenedy stated distractedly. Knowing her Massya wouldn't make it within 3 continents of the pen-pal-you could bet your life that


End file.
